


Moving Forward

by stabbykiri



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, all aboard the underhill lorenzo train, also this is probably definitely not gonna happen in canon, i'm the only one aboard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18094814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stabbykiri/pseuds/stabbykiri
Summary: Underhill meets an unlikely acquaintance at Alec and Magnus's wedding, which turns into something even more unlikely.





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> So this is completely random and probably a ship a lot of people don't want to happen but after the SH Discord I'm in were talking about Underhill being in 3x14 and how he deserves all the nice things in the world, it was mentioned that we want to see him get a boyfriend and someone said "WHAT IF IT'S LORENZO" bc Underhill and Lorenzo were spotted in the corner together at the now pretty much confirmed Malec wedding and Steve Byers hinted at that being expanded upon. I took the idea and ran with it.
> 
> Here are some happenings that went on before the fic starts that I didn't want to completely include/thought it would make more sense if I fleshed it out first even though people talk about it in the fic (keep in mind this was written before 3x14 aired and is mostly influenced by the spoilers I've seen and creative thinking so this could be and probably is wrong:  
> So, Lorenzo and Magnus experiment on how to get Magnus's magic back. Lorenzo has no intentions of contacting Asmodeus to get Magnus's actual magic so he figures out how to transfer some of his own into Magnus's body. Lorenzo makes sure Magnus is aware that he owes him a huge debt for doing this after the fight in the streets and sends Magnus off. Magnus is completely fine for a week or so, and then suddenly he passes out and begins convulsing. Because Magnus is now technically a mortal, the magic is too powerful for his body and will overpower and kill him. Alec not only gets Caterina to help but begs Lorenzo for assistance. He agrees and the two Warlocks try their best to keep Magnus alive while Alec discovers a way to summon Asmodeus and convinces him to save his dying son. Asmodeus agrees though he promises that Magnus will repay him someday for the deed, and not only saves Magnus but also returns his magic back to him. Soon after the horrific event, Magnus and Alec get married in the Insitute, officially becoming husbands. Magnus still isn't High Warlock.
> 
> Oh, and Underhill's name is Joshua :)

Joshua wasn’t _clueless_ when it came to dating. He had dated women a few times before he was out, he knew what dates were.

 

He just didn’t realize they didn’t all have to be in a romantic setting.

 

So when Magnus asked him, shocked, how long he had been dating Lorenzo after he told him and Alec the reason he was late coming over to their loft to drink wine like be promised to earlier in the week was because he and Lorenzo went out to get lunch and walk about Central Park for a little while…  
  
He was a little taken aback. 

They had properly met during Alec and Magnus’s wedding. He knew of Lorenzo via spotting him attending the cabinet meetings Alec held, so when he saw Lorenzo sitting alone at a table he figured it wouldn’t hurt to properly say hello. Now, he had heard plenty of Magnus and Alec’s (mostly Magnus’s) opinions about the man and generally got the sense that he was self-absorbed and a bit of a coward despite wanting to introduce himself.

 

So _why the hell_ couldn’t he stop staring at him once he got a proper, closer look at him?

 

“...Hello?”

 

 _Shit_.

 

“Uh, hi.” Underhill smiled nervously, not expecting to find the man his friends constantly bitched about to be extremely handsome. “...Joshua. Underhill.” He held out his hand. “I’m Head of Security here, I’ve seen you around...on security cameras...so I decided to say hello properly.”  
“When you weren’t spying on me through cameras?”  
_Ouch_. “Uh...yes.”

 

Lorenzo considered him for a moment before taking Joshua’s hand and shaking it. “Lorenzo Rey. Nice to meet you.” He said politely. “Are you a friend of the happy couple?” Joshua nodded. “Mhm. Alec first, but when you know Alec you eventually know Magnus, too.” He smiled a little before asking, “What about you? From what I heard, Magnus-”  
“-Thinks I’m an egomaniacal piece of shit?”

 

Joshua felt like running away screaming. “Uh...I wouldn’t put it that harshly.”

Lorenzo let out a sigh and took a sip of champagne. “I know it’s true, you don’t have to hide it.” He said. “I figured I owed it to him. Magnus.” He said. “After...the unfortunate incident.” His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He had said the words _unfortunate incident_ delicately, as though the words would explode in his mouth if he said them too harshly.

He knew exactly what “incident” he meant. The High Warlock had figured out a way to transfer part of his own magic to the then magic-less Magnus after he had asked him for help. He had witnessed the use of Lorenzo’s magic through Magnus himself. After a few days, Lorenzo’s magic overwhelmed and nearly killed Magnus because he was technically mortal. With the help of both Lorenzo, Magnus’s friend Caterina, and a deal with a _Prince of Hell_ , Magnus was eventually saved and his magic was later restored.

 

“Ah...well, I think this is a fair trade.”  
“I hope so.” Joshua could swear he saw a flicker of regret in the warlock’s eyes through the air of blatantly fake pleasantness he was putting up. Underhill glanced over his shoulder at the happy couple, the two of them sat together happy and smiling and unable to not have at least a hand on one another for more than a few seconds. He looked back at Lorenzo.

 

“It’s not like you meant to hurt him.” He said. “Did you?” Joshua expected Lorenzo to be angry and offended when the admittedly rude question came out of his mouth but instead, he was quiet for a moment. Lorenzo looked confused, almost hurt, but not angry.

 

“Did they make you think that?” He asked. Underhill’s eyes widened. “No, no of course not!” He said. “I’m sorry, that really came out wrong.”

“It did,” Lorenzo said shortly.

“I’m sorry.” He said again. “That was really insensitive. It’s just that they’ve been so hush-hush about the details I just wanted to know more.” He shifted around. “I’m sorry I bothered you, I’ll just leave you al-”

“It’s alright.” Lorenzo interrupted. “Actually, it isn’t, but I understand that you are curious. Just...be careful how you word things.”

 

Lorenzo invited him to sit down with him and explained his side of the story. He admitted he wanted to see Magnus squirm when he arrived at his mansion to ask for help but also said that Magnus was a powerful person to have in his pocket both as a Warlock and as a connection to the New York Institute, so he never planned on refusing him. They experimented. Again and again and again until Lorenzo figured out a way for Magnus to “borrow” his own magic since Magnus’s own was in the clutches of a Demonic Prince he wanted nothing to do with. He didn’t know that it would end up endangering Magnus’s life.

 

“I hadn’t seen much of Mr. Lightwood outside of business. I didn’t realize how much he cared until he was begging for help.” Lorenzo looked over at Magnus and Alec. “I don’t usually admit I’m wrong, but I was. I thought he was naive, that he thought, because of his relationship with Bane, that I would be a pushover. Honestly, I didn’t think their relationship was the amazing Warlock/Nephilim partnership everyone couldn’t stop blathering on about.” He took a long sip from his now almost empty glass. “I thought the rumors of their devotion to each other was just a rumor. I guess that says more about myself than it does them.”

 

“Were you jealous?” Joshua asked, then mentally hit himself for yet another borderline rude question. The warlock didn’t seem to mind this one, though. Lorenzo considered the question before answering. “I’ve always thought Bane never took the position seriously enough with his clubs and his heart getting in the way of needs to get done. I think I currently do a better job than he ever did or could.” He said bluntly. “I think Mr. Lightwood is a capable leader, despite thinking he is naive. I guess one must be a little naive to be so sure he can unite the Downworld with the Clave the way he has. And the man’s certainly nice to look at.” They both chuckled at that. “But I was never jealous of them as a couple. As individuals? I won’t make it a secret that I wanted Magnus’s power. But I never wanted the relationship they have for myself.” Shrugging, Lorenzo continued. “I think that has to do with my believing that Downworlders and Nephilim don’t exactly mix.”

“We’re doing okay.”

“You _have_ insulted me a couple of times in this single conversation.”

“But I _apologized_ , so it’s better.”

Lorenzo laughed at that, and Joshua couldn’t help but feel a little proud.

 

They went on to discuss everything from family (“Since Alec and Magnus’s engagement, my mom has been bothering me _on and on_ about when I’m getting a boyfriend and tying the knot too.” “Your mother and mine would have gotten along. If she knew that I’m _still_ unmarried after 400 years, she would have demanded that I get on with it already.”) to art (“What do you mean _who’s Michelangelo_?” “He’s the Sistine Chapel guy, right?” “ _The Sistine Chapel guy…_ ”). Joshua had to be honest, as petty and pretentious he was at times, just as Magnus had told him, he genuinely enjoyed their conversation. So much so that he offered to talk again sometime.

 

“Fewer insults next time, I promise.”

“Only less?”

“I'm not a perfect man.” They both smiled a little bit. “Alright. There will be a next time.”

“Good.” 

There were several next times, all of which went much smoother than their first conversation. They talked about music, movies, literature, they even talk a bit about their personal lives. It was nice, honestly, and Joshua looked forward to each date and time they set together. And not all of the times they spent together was just long conversations. After a few months of getting to know each other and actually warming up to one another, Lorenzo began inviting him along to places. He went to amazing art shows and ate at places with price tags that made him choke on his water. He didn’t understand how Lorenzo thought he deserved that, but he didn’t ask. If he asked, maybe Lorenzo would realize his mistake and stop. He didn’t want this all to end.

 

He couldn’t tell you exactly why, but he valued his time with Lorenzo more than he could explain

 

The day he realized he had been completely missing something, he and Lorenzo had a nice lunch at yet another ridiculously expensive restaurant. Lorenzo insisted on paying, but couldn’t convince Joshua to not pick the cheapest salad on the menu. They ate and chatted, not unusual for them, and after lunch Lorenzo asked if Joshua would like to join him on a walk in Central Park. The answer was, of course, yes.

 

“I haven’t been in a while,” Lorenzo said as they arrived at the park. “I’m certain the last time I was here was when I moved to this city.”

“The first time or the second?”

“The first.”

 

Joshua let out a low whistle. Lorenzo had told him he had moved to New York twice: once from Toledo for about a few centuries after he heard about the growing Warlock population there. Eventually, the High Warlock in Madrid requested his presence (Lorenzo said it was because the High Warlock recognized that he had the makings of a High Warlock and he needed the experience working with one) and Lorenzo lived in Madrid working with the High Warlock until Magnus Bane was forced to step down in Brooklyn. Lorenzo was eager to prove that he could handle the job and moved back to the city as soon as he heard the news.

 

“That’s a long time.”

“Well, I didn’t exactly have a burning desire to go back after that first visit. I needed to make connections in the city and I couldn’t do that wandering around in a park.”  
“Maybe you need to take time from schmoozing and wander around here more often.”  
Lorenzo smiled. “Aren’t I doing that already?” Underhill couldn’t help but smile back.

 

“I mean more often. When I was young, in my early teens, I used to go out here and just walk whenever things got tough. I’d wander for hours, taking in the scenery and finding those places that it seemed like no one else ever went to. Eventually, I’d forget why I was frustrated in the first place.” He took a deep breath of the park air. “I don’t know what it is about the park. If it’s the trees or the fact that this is one of the only places in New York where you can be somewhat secluded...but it always helped me.” He felt Lorenzo’s hand on his shoulder and looked over at the other man. He was still smiling, something he couldn’t help but feel proud of because Lorenzo wasn’t a smiley man. “That’s lovely.” The Warlock said. “Truly. I’ll make sure to remember that. Sometimes I get too into my own head, maybe this place can help.”

 

They smiled at each other, happy in this moment together.

 

“Oh, _fuck_ , what time is it?”

 

Lorenzo looked taken aback. “Is something wrong?” He asked as Joshua fished his phone out of his back pocket and checked the time.

“I’m _so sorry_ , but I promised my friends I’d come over. I have to go!” He started jogging off, Lorenzo just staring after him.  
“Do you need a portal?” He called after him.  
“No, taxi’s fine! See you later!”

 

Underhill was breathing hard when he arrived at the Lightwood-Bane residence. “I’m sorry I’m late…” He huffed out as Magnus gave him a confused look and handed him his glass of wine. “Lost track of time…”

“It’s alright,” Alec assured him, gesturing for him to sit down on one of the couches with him. “But I thought you had the day off today.”

“I did, I was just out to lunch with a friend and then we went to Central Park and I lost track of time.” He could practically _feel_ Magnus grinning at him from the drinks cart.

“ _A friend_.” The Warlock repeated, wiggling his eyebrows as he poured his own glass of wine. “Who’s the friend?”

“You aren’t going to like it,” Joshua warned. “But it was Lorenzo. We’ve been going to restaurants and stuff lately. It’s been nice.”

 

Silence.

 

“What _? Lorenzo?_ ” Alec looked shocked, as well as Magnus.  
“How long have you been dating Lorenzo?” Magnus put his drink down and went over to the couch where Joshua and Alec were sitting.

 

“I... _what?_ I’m not dating Lorenzo!”

“You said you’ve been going to restaurants together.” Alec pointed out.  
“You can do that platonically!”  
“I bet he took him to that art show he was going _on and on_ about at the meeting two weeks ago.” Magnus teased. Joshua didn’t say anything to that and he started laughing. “He _did_ , didn’t he?”

“I’m not _stupid_ , I know what dates are!” Underhill snapped, frustrated. “I...I didn’t think they were dates.” Honestly, Joshua was confused. It wasn’t like he was _opposed_ to dating the man, despite the snobbiness that came out in him every once in a while he really did like spending time with him. He just didn’t understand why Lorenzo hadn’t said anything if this was true. “Do you...do you really think he wants to date me?” He looked over at Alec as he asked. As much as he liked Magnus, the other Shadowhunter was the person he related to. Alec put his wine glass down and gently took Joshua’s to do the same. “Why don’t you call him?” He asked gently. “No harm in asking.”

 

Underhill nodded. “Could I have a moment?”  
“Of course. We’ll give you some privacy.” Alec stood and ushered Magnus away, the Warlock snagging Alec’s discarded wine as they left.

 

Joshua let out a sigh and took out his phone, a knot of nervousness making its presence known in his stomach as he found Lorenzo’s number in his contacts. Alec said there wasn’t harm in trying...but what if there was? What if Lorenzo would cut him off entirely?

 

Joshua stared at his phone as the call started dialing, nervous thoughts flooding his mind.

 

A quiet _“Hello?”_ made Joshua practically smack himself with his cell as he pressed it to his ear.

 

“Hi, uh, sorry for calling.”

“No, it’s fine. Are you alright? You sound nervous.”

Joshua let out a chuckle. “I _am_ nervous.” He said. “I just, uh, had a question for you.”

“Then proceed.”

 

Joshua took a deep breath. “What...what are your intentions? With me I mean. We’ve been spending more and more time together and I…” _Angel, here it is_. “I was wondering if these were all dates.”

 

The pause that followed almost gave Joshua a heart attack.

 

“...You haven’t figured it out already?”

 

Joshua let out a relieved sigh, huffing out a laugh. “I guess I’m a little slow.”  
“Or maybe I haven’t been clear enough about how interested I am in you.” His heart almost skipped a beat at Lorenzo’s words.

“Really?”

“Of course, perhaps I should show you properly. How about Friday night?”

“ _This_ Friday night?”

“This Friday night. I’ll be sure to sweep you off your feet.”

Joshua couldn’t keep the huge smile off his face. “Friday night it is.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually the first half of what I initially wrote. This was just getting v long so I thought it would be better to split it up a bit. Next chapter will be the date and all that good stuff. RN I'm thinking this will only be 2 chapters but who knows lol.  
> Thank you so much to Sass and Julianne for talking about this idea with me!!!!  
> I got a SH blog @magnustitty! My main is the same url as my user on here.


End file.
